own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Saucedo
| origin = Stockholm, Sweden | genre = Pop, Europop, Dance | associated_acts = E.M.D. | occupation = Singer, Composer | years_active = 2006–present | label = | website = }}Danny Saucedo (born Daniel Gabriel Alessandro Saucedo Grzechowski on 25 February 1986 in Stockholm, Sweden) is a Swedish singer and songwriter often presented just as Danny, who competed as one of the finalists in Idol 2006 - the Swedish version of Idol where he got to the top 6 before being eliminated. Biography Danny Saucedo is of mixed Polish/Bolivian origin as his father comes from Poland and his mother is from Bolivia.Danny has released three music albums and eleven music singles as a solo artist. His debut album Heart Beats and the three singles "Tokyo", "Play It for the Girls" and "Radio" topped the Swedish charts. He is also simultaneously a member of Swedish pop trio E.M.D. with Erik Segerstedt and Mattias Andréasson. The trio has released three albums and eight singles (of which one album and four singles topped Swedish charts). The band won a Grammis for Song of The Year 2008 with "Jennie Let Me Love You". He has competed in Melodifestivalen three times, everytime as both artist and songwriter. In 2009 E.M.D. finished third with "Baby Goodbye", and as a solo artist he finished second in 2011 with "In the Club", and in 2012 second once again, this time with "Amazing". Danny is an established artist in Sweden, has been praised by his Swedish colleagues and is described as humble and dedicated to his fans. "If Only You" was his first UK single, featuring Therese. It was a number one hit in Russia and Poland. Aland Sangfestivalen Aland Sangfestivalen 1 Danny Is The Host Of Aland Sangfestivalen 1 With Gina Dirawi. Danny Has Been Choosen From Many Entries To Be In The Final Of Aland Sangfestivalen 1 Singing With Freja With There Song "If Only You" Is #4 In The Final Running Order. They Won But Decided Not To Represent Aland That Edition And Chosen Another Song To Repersent Aland. Danny & Freja Are Set To Represent Aland In Own Eurovision Contest 21. Aland Sangfestivalen 2 Danny Is The Host Of Aland Sangfestivalen 2 with Alex Saidac, Molly Sandén, and Alina Devecerski. Polska Piosenka Polska Piosenka 3 Danny was going to participate in the 3rd edition of Polska Piosenka with the song Delirious. He was later replaced by the winners Patricia Kazadi and Matt Pokora because he had won the first edition of Aland Sangfestivalen. Own Eurovision Song Contest Saucedo represented Åland Islands in OESC one times: in the 13th. OESC #13 Danny was internally selected to represent Åland Islands in Own Eurovision Song Contest with the song "In the club". The song was 4th with 84 points in semi and 15 with 104 points in the grand final. OESC #21 Danny & Freja was internally selected to represent Åland Islands in Own Eurovision Song Contest with the song "If Only You". Category:OESC 16 spokespersons Category:OESC 13 entrants Category:OESC 21 entrants Category:Aland Sangfestivalen presenters